In recent years, the resolutions of the display units, such as, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and touch screen panels (TSPs), of portable communication devices have rapidly improved. Such display units are increasingly being provided in portable communication devices, e.g., mobile terminals such as smartphones and the like.
The display unit may include a window part provided on the body of a portable communication device, and a touch screen panel (TSP) attached to the lower side of the window part.
The window part and the touch screen panel may be secured in place between the window part and the touch screen panel by a bonding film, and are laminated. The touch screen panel and the window part are may be attached to a bracket by a double-sided tape. The double-sided tape prevents damage to the touch screen panel and has a strong bonding force such that the touch screen panel is bonded to the bracket.
Increasingly, portable communication devices include embedded battery packs instead of exchangeable battery packs, and when the battery packs are embedded in the portable communication devices, double-sided tape is attached to prevent the movement of the battery packs and the damage thereof due to impacts. That is, the battery packs may be fixed to the portable communication devices by using double-sided tapes.
The other components provided in the portable communication devices also are attached mainly by using double-sided tape. The double-sided tape contains strong bonding forces to fix the battery packs and components.
The above description is provided for background and introductory purposes. Nothing contained herein is to be construed as an “admission” of prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate, where appropriate, that the articles and methods referenced herein do not constitute prior art under the applicable statutory provisions.